Thirty More Seconds
by smilexRui
Summary: Because in some situations, "getting over it" is just another pathetic version of "giving up." And Matt never was one to favor that term. Implied MattxMello Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not, by any means, own Death Note or any of the little people in it.

**A/N:** It been quite a while since I last practiced/attempted to improve my writing. So I decided to just start out again with a little MattxMello~ I hope my writing style doesn't send you screaming or anything... That would be all around displeasing. And yes, this poor fic includes angst and sadness, and I have absolutely no idea how that happened. The idea formed like butterflies and rainbows in my mind, honest.

"~" is a little time skip, by the way. Just in case it isn't obvious. xD

* * *

><p>After you left, my life completely crumbled. People say they'll never forget that single worst moment of their existence, the whole scene replays like a viral video in their mind. That wasn't the case for me.<p>

I don't even remember who told me. Thinking back, it must have been Roger. I was searching the whole orphanage, frantically wanting to tell you something, when he approached me at the entrance.

And it was raining.

I used to love the rain.

I was completely stunned; you had never said anything about leaving. Sure, we pondered and awaited the day we would finally be able to get away from that place… I just never expected to do it alone.

I kept trying to persuade myself that you did it for my own good; you and I both know I wouldn't have stopped at anything to tag along. It didn't last long, though. I came to accept the fact that you simply didn't need me around any longer, not like you ever did. I didn't, however, get over the fact that _I_ needed _you_.

I soon came to realize that you were the only person I had, my only friend. Yeah, I had acquaintances in my classes, but it wasn't the same. I slowly faded from the minds of my peers, and by the time I was ready to move out I had no one.

I had all my shit packed and in my truck in less than ten minutes. And in less than twenty, I was on my way to my new apartment. It wasn't very far away, but every mile stretched my heart more and more past its limits.

Four years had passed since that night outside the orphanage in the rain. I couldn't have been living in the apartment for over a year, and I had actually found a decent, nearby game store to work at. And I was still living in hell.

My heart skipped a beat and my whole body jumped at the unfamiliar vibration of my phone on the coffee table. I totally forgot I had a cell phone; it hadn't been used for longer than I could remember. Still, I hesitated as I flipped it open, pressing it lightly against the side of my head and answered, "He- Hello?"

My heart was racing a mile a minute and I thanked myself for getting a close apartment, despite its crappy quality, as I drove eagerly towards Wammy's House. Thoughts were rampaging in and out of my mind swiftly as I tried to stay calm. It went completely unnoticed when small droplets of water began tapping against the windshield.

I parked hurriedly next to a glimmering black motorcycle at the entrance of the orphanage and nearly fell face-first into the mud trying to get out of the car. The yellow-tinted goggles over my eyes were quickly blotched with water droplets and I frustratedly wiped them off with the sleeve of my shirt as I rushed to the gates.

And there he was. Leaning against the brick wall, shoulder-length blonde hair plastered to the perfect curves of his face, leather clad body shining in the dim light. His foot tapped impatiently but anxiously against the concrete and his arms folded neatly across his chest.

I stopped abruptly, just a few yards away as his eyes flicked in my direction and met mine for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

Mello truly was my only friend. No. Truly is my only friend. And he left; he left me without a single word. But I survived these past four years, not because I got over it and moved on, but because I believed.

Ever since the day he left, I told myself, "I can survive thirty more seconds of this. Just thirty more and maybe he'll come back." And when those thirty seconds were up, I would just say it again. "Just thirty more seconds… twenty-nine… twenty-eight…" So in my mind I only had to wait thirty seconds for him to return. It couldn't have possible been four years…

"Long time, no see." Mello's voice startled me and I quickly regained my senses to see a light smile stretch across that beautiful face as he straightened his posture and let his arms hang loosely at his side.

All past problems forgotten, I subconsciously walked up and slid my arms around his waist, not willing to let him go a second time.

"M-Matt?" He started before sighing softly. I could feel his lips curl into a grin as he ran his gloved fingers through my dampened red hair.

It was in that moment that I no longer needed to count to thirty. And it was also in that single moment when I finally noticed the rain.

Did I mention I love the rain?


End file.
